


风起林间

by kristina251



Series: 风刃传奇 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 风刃飘零的一个前传，有关穆勒和克罗斯通过下山考试的小故事~





	风起林间

又到了一年一度的考试月，天上也像往年一样飘起了小雪，一点一点洒在天河书院后的天井里。

天井周围的某一间书房内，克罗斯裹着一身棉布道袍，手上戴着厚厚的毛织手套，怀里抱着一个汤婆子，正盘腿坐在地上，斜倚着背后的红木书架，将手里刚刚翻完的一本书随手放进书架，又从身边一摞堆的比他还高的书里抽出一本，从头翻了起来。

穆勒手里拿着一卷书，从另一间房慢慢悠悠的晃了过来，看了他身边的书堆一眼，皱起眉头。

“别看了，你都背熟了还看。”他走过去轻轻踢了下克罗斯的大腿，“还不如来陪我练练实战呢。你木系法术繁杂，花样多端，光靠纸上谈兵怎么行……”

“昨天练过了。”克罗斯眼皮也没抬一下，眼光不住的在书页上扫视，手里不停，又翻过一页。

“那你也看了一上午了，累不累啊。”穆勒没死心，又蹬了他一脚，克罗斯肩膀一缩，穆勒没想到他不用看也能闪开，这一脚踢了个空，赶紧扶住书架以免摔倒，“要不然先去吃个饭？我昨天听斯特凡说师父吩咐这几天要特别加菜，也不知道今天会加些什么，你闻闻，香味儿这里都闻到了，一闻就知道是好东西啊，他的手艺可真是越来越精进了……”

“不饿。”

穆勒有些悻悻，白了克罗斯一眼，转身就走，走到门口，忽然一挑眉，回头看了一眼克罗斯身边的书堆，转了转眼珠，一溜烟跑远了。

克罗斯翻完这本，将书放回书架，叹了口气，转战下一本。

 

“嘿嘿，快来看看今天有什么好东西！”半个时辰后，穆勒兴高采烈的拎着一个提篮跑进书房，一屁股坐在那堆已经矮了不少的书上，趁着克罗斯还没反应过来，一把抽走他手里的书甩到一边，“这要是不趁热吃了，包你后悔三生，今天可惜你没去斋堂，那叫一个盛况空前，师兄弟们为了抢一只鸡都快打起来了，要不是我下手快，你就等着挨饿吧，现在斯特凡还被一群师弟们围着不让走呢，说什么‘朝吃鸡，夕死可矣’……”

克罗斯看了一上午书，确实也饿得很了，看穆勒这样子，也不便拂他好意，加上书卷被夺走，别无选择下也只好喘口气，便接过食盒，轻轻揭开。果然如穆勒所说，一阵奇香扑鼻而来，一碗普通的白饭之外，另有一个大碗里一张荷叶裹着一只鸡，烤的颜色红亮，腹部鼓胀，显然肚子里包的有料。克罗斯拿起筷子轻轻捅开腹部皮肉，粗粗一看，里头少说也有六、七种配料，香气四溢，勾人馋涎，若不是不知被哪只多嘴的猴子偷偷撕掉了一边鸡翅，简直堪称完美。

“说是先用好些个药材炮制了一两个时辰，什么灵芝枸杞、黄芪天麻、党参砂仁之类的，之后往鸡肚子里放进火腿、冬菇、虾干、冬笋、干贝、莲子、芡实，加上各种调料，然后荷叶包裹，再拿去精细烤制出来的。据说花了一晚上功夫呢。”穆勒见他终于放下书本，更是滔滔不绝，将斋堂见闻一股脑全倒了出来，“你说说，跟这比起来，你那看了几百遍的书有什么可看的……”

“你要是去年由风转雷，然后今年便要考试，就知道有什么可看的了。”克罗斯捧着碗，满嘴鸡肉，大吃特吃，含糊不清的回了他一句。

 

先下手为强，后下手没司南。

这是去年考试月之后，克罗斯得出的唯一结论。

得意门里七门法术，初入门者自然全要修习，等有了一定基础之后，再根据个人喜好和天赋择其一而深造，若自觉实力足够，便可报名参与年终考试，争夺七大司南之一，也同时争夺一个下山历练的机会。克罗斯自小修行的本是聚世间灵蕴的水系，他天赋甚佳，修为也好，原计划在十八岁这年参与考试，争夺那枚“玄冥”司南，谁知道人算不如天算，半路杀出来一条鲤鱼精厄齐尔，偏在他十七岁这年通过了考试，带着玄冥下山修行去也。

平心而论，自打厄齐尔上山之时，门里修习水系法术的众师兄弟们个个便知情况不妙，毕竟让一群凡人和一条鱼比拼水系法术，也太过强人所难了些，且是真正意义上的强“人”所难。克罗斯也不是傻瓜，知道和厄齐尔比拼冻雾凝霜、沾露化雨之类必然吃亏，因此更多修炼的是水系法术之中广泽甘霖、润物发生的一类，试图独辟蹊径，但终究还是慢了一步。这一下无可奈何，若想早日下山，唯一的法子便是转修他系，并越快越好，省的再生枝节。

此时山上仅剩金之蓐收、木之句芒和风之飞廉三个选择，克罗斯毫不犹豫的就选定了句芒，原因之一是因为木系法术与水系法术一样，其中都有大量治病救人的手段，若选了木系，则《神农医谱》之类的参考书籍便无需再看。此外五行之中恰是水生木，他多年修习的东西，以后也必有补助。至于最后一个原因……

“风雷也都是木系嘛，你以后就可以和我一起练了啊，包你事半功倍。放心吧托尼我觉得你肯定没问题这样到时候你拿句芒我拿飞廉就可以一起下山了……”

“闭嘴托马斯。”克罗斯抱着一摞高度足以挡住视线的书，勉强侧过头看着路径，快步走回寝室，无视了穆勒的絮絮叨叨。

 

“春水越平湖，春风抚寒霜，春阳映苍穹，送我桃李香……”趁着克罗斯吃饭的功夫，穆勒拿起他适才看到一半的书，边翻边笑个不停，“哈哈哈哈，你这是什么咒语，明明看起来更像儿歌好吗？你确定这招真的可以用来救命？。”

他将书翻回封面，《紫府羽玄之化生卷》，又翻回适才那页，来回看了两遍：“我说，你真的没有偷偷换了书皮，然后往里面藏些奇奇怪怪的书？其实你就算看些奇怪的书我也不会笑话你的这么干的人多了去了我跟你说霍尔格平时看的书更奇怪……”

“少废话，书还我。”克罗斯将最后一根鸡骨头丢回碗里，长长的呼了一口气，意犹未尽的揉了揉肚子，摊开手掌伸到穆勒面前。

“哎哎你才刚吃完饭呢，”穆勒将书藏到身后，“就算你要看些别的书不想我看见也不用这么急嘛。”

“不要以貌取人，所以也不要以语取咒，那招可是救命用的，你现在笑话它，小心哪天就轮到这招救你小命。”克罗斯用手肘撞了一下穆勒胸口，“赶紧拿回来，我得赶在今晚之前看完这一堆呢，你别打岔。”

“嗯？是这样啊……”穆勒嘴角上扬，嘿嘿一笑，“那我可得好好看看，说不定哪天就救我小命了，反正你也背熟了就优先给我看看吧……”他突然从书堆上跳了起来，闪身蹿到门边，一步便跨了出去。

“……你！”克罗斯低头一看，原本剩下的一堆书已经少了好几本，知道上了他当，赶紧站起来，迈开步子追了出去。

 

“你给我站住！”克罗斯一口气跑到书院后门外，终于远远的看见了穆勒的影子。穆勒腋下夹着几本书，得意洋洋的冲他招手，又拿起一本故作闲暇的给自己扇风。克罗斯咬牙切齿，低声念了段清风咒，追了过去。但这招本是风系入门法术，门中弟子人人皆习，穆勒哪里放在眼里，看他追的差不多了，也念了一段揽风神行，没一会功夫又把克罗斯甩在后面。

穆勒跑的兴起，拿着手中书卷一路乱翻，不想眼前忽然一黑，不知何时面前突然出现一排树木挡在道上。穆勒一惊之下急忙刹车，但他身上疾风之力尚未消失，整个人依旧被往前吹去，肩膀猛一下撞在树上，腋下书本哗啦啦洒了一地。仔细一看，方圆三十步之内已环绕了一圈树木，其间藤萝缠绕，下方荆棘丛生，枝叶茂盛，浑不似冬景，那自然是克罗斯干的好事了。

远端树木突然分开一条小道，克罗斯施施然走进包围圈，脸上没什么表情，却掩盖不住眼睛里的几分笑意：“书交出来，我就放你出去。”

“哦？”穆勒故意将尾音拖的长长的，慢慢腾腾，将书从地上捡起，拍了拍灰，抱在怀中，冲着克罗斯咧嘴一笑。两人遥遥相对，不发一言，脸上的笑意倒是越来越浓。

忽然之间，穆勒纵身跃起，身周疾风缭绕，往空中飞去，似是要从高处越狱而出，克罗斯早料到他要如此脱身，一挥手，原本空中飞舞的雪花猛然增大，打着旋儿向穆勒身旁飞过去，穆勒身边有罡风环绕，克罗斯的朔雪无法近身，但穆勒要抵抗飞雪，便无力再做法飞行，只得慢慢落下地来。两人修为相若，一时之间都奈何不了对方，局面顿时僵住，只有这一团风和一团雪越滚越大，没一会便将两人裹在中间。

 

“喂，”僵持片刻，克罗斯无奈开口，“练一会就差不多了，书可以还给我了吧？你总不会是想我晚上不睡觉连夜苦读吧？”

“考试可是有实战的，你莫非是想认输？”穆勒甩甩袖子，将风力又加大了一成，嘴也咧的更大了。

“想我认输？做梦吧你！”克罗斯哭笑不得，索性祭起全身法力，扬手一指，一团暴雪朝着穆勒的方向滚了过去。

接下去的事却大大出乎了克罗斯意料：穆勒突然收起法力，两手摊开，一动不动站在那里，身边的疾风瞬间消失。暴雪面前没了抵抗，速度狂增，劈头盖脸朝着穆勒裹了过去。

克罗斯大惊，他素知穆勒诡计多端，这般作为定有用意，但这团暴雪凝聚了自己全部法力，若是一旦击中了他，那还不直接弄出人命来。雪花是有实体之物，即使如他一般撤了法力，短时间内也一样有伤人之力，不得已之下只好逆运法术，生生将那团暴雪拉的由快至慢，刚刚好在穆勒跟前停住。

穆勒哈哈大笑，笑声之中，欺克罗斯视线被雪球挡住，用最快的手法在胸口比划了一下，人影一闪，绕开雪球，向着克罗斯冲过去。克罗斯刚刚逆运法术，大耗法力，急切间无力操控飞雪拦他，只觉得肩膀上被轻拍一记，再回头时，穆勒已从自己身后唯一的缺口冲出，溜之大吉了。

“这个骗子！”

 

“托尼让我给你带句话。”一盏油灯下，巴德施图贝尔皱着眉，将手里的书翻来翻去，余光看见穆勒从外面悠悠闲闲的走进房间，顺口丢了一句。

“嗯？他过来找我了？什么时候的事？说什么了？”穆勒晚饭后偷了个克罗斯不在的空，把抢来的书全放到了他的房间，这会无事一身轻，揉着刚刚填饱的肚子踱进房，一屁股坐在床上，打算将明日考试可能用到的咒法再回忆一遍。

“饭前来的，看你不在就走了，只让我带句话给你，”巴德施图贝尔抬眼看了一下正在蹬掉鞋子准备往床上躺的穆勒，脸色变得有些担忧，“他说，‘睡一觉就好’。”

“哈？”穆勒将鞋子甩到一边，衣服也懒得脱，双手枕在脑后，直接往床上一躺，一条腿翘起架在另一条腿上，晃来晃去，“就这么一句？不是他风格啊，他是不是还干了点什么？”

“还真没干什么，进来说了一句话，又顺便问了我在看什么书就走了。你又怎么他了？不过如果我是你，这会最好别靠近跟睡觉有关的地方……”

“嗷——”巴德施图贝尔还没说完，穆勒浑身一震，整个人从床上弹了起来，伴随着一声长长的哀嚎，跌落在了地上。脊背刚刚着地，又是一声痛呼，赶紧翻过身，脸面朝下趴在地上，背上肌肉收缩，整个人扭来扭去，连声喊疼。

巴德施图贝尔让他吓了一跳，书也扔到一边，举着油灯凑了过去。只见穆勒床上被褥之上遍生荆棘，密密层层的尖刺如同活过来一般，正在不停蠕动，看着有些可怕。巴德施图贝尔将灯火凑到近前，仔细看了看，荆棘之上不见血迹，看来克罗斯下手也极有分寸，没让穆勒受到皮肉之伤。

“木鬼刺？”以克罗斯的修为，招出些许荆棘不在话下，但穆勒刚刚进房坐下时并无异状，直到躺下片刻之后这些荆棘才突然生出，防不胜防，这等奇诡法术可不多见。巴德施图贝尔想了一下，得出结论。

“你这不是废话么一般法术我能中招啊还有你居然不提醒我他在床上动了手脚哎呦疼死我了你就不能先别看了赶紧把我扶起来找他算账去吗我明天还得考试呢总不能这样子过去吧……”穆勒连声抱怨，想要自己站起，背上又疼痛难忍，只好抓住巴德施图贝尔的衣角，不肯撒手。

“应该不要紧吧？”巴德施图贝尔俯身将他从地上拖了起来，这么一用力，牵动背上肌肉，穆勒又哀嚎了几下，巴德施图贝尔不得不空出一只手捂住耳朵，另一只手架着穆勒胳膊，让他坐在凳子上，没想到刚一坐下，穆勒又是一声惨叫，原来屁股上也受了伤，沾着椅子就发作起来。

“这家伙……”穆勒趴在桌子上，唉声叹气，“下手也太狠了，不就是下午拿了他几本考试用书没还，中午偷吃了他一半鸡翅，昨天练法术的时候把他的头发吹成了一团乱麻，五日前把几只冬眠的虫子吹到了他身上，十日前去看梅苏特的时候不小心把他撞到了鱼池里……”

“然后他只用木鬼刺给你轻轻来了一下，真是天地良心。”巴德施图贝尔感慨了一句，双手捂住耳朵，将穆勒的喋喋不休挡在一边，又让他挂在自己肩膀上，驮着他一步三挪，走出房去。

 

一盏茶时刻之后，巴德施图贝尔逃命一样从克罗斯寝室狂奔而出，冲向自己房间，克罗斯抱着“追不上托马斯我还追不上你”的想法跟在后头一路追踪，眼看堪堪追上，巴德施图贝尔抢先一步跨进房间，一甩手，将门猛地关上。克罗斯拍了两下门见没反应，索性一脚朝着门上踹了过去。

“呃……”门没踹开，反而被门上一股强大的力量反弹回来，克罗斯被震退几步，脚腕隐隐作痛，扭了两下，幸而没有受伤。仔细一看，原来是巴德施图贝尔生怕他把穆勒送回来，借着适才甩门那一瞬间，已在门上布下了“石龟甲阵”。克罗斯在门上用力捶了两下，木门发出类似敲击厚重石块的闷响，门里却没有一点动静。

克罗斯愤愤不平，抬手便想召唤“狂岚天木”，强行将法阵撞开。转念一想，虽说五行之中是木能克土，但巴德施图贝尔修为不差，强行破阵动静太大，若不慎把师父招来，未免太没没面子。他几番盘算之下苦无善法，不得已也只好往回走。走了两步，灵机一动，突然想起来巴德施图贝尔明日并无考试，即刻回身站定，冲着门口比划了一下，念了几句咒，眼看着密密麻麻的藤蔓爬满了整扇木门，这才满意的走回了房间。

 

“哈哈哈哈……哎呦……哈哈……”穆勒趴在克罗斯床上，听完两人交手过程，笑的直揉肚子，但他背上伤还没好，动作稍大就疼痛加剧，笑声中也不免夹杂了几声呻吟。克罗斯懒得搭理他，走到书桌旁坐下，凝神静思，开始进行最后的复习。

过了一个多时辰，最后一页书被轻轻合上，克罗斯将所有书卷放到一边叠放整齐，闭上眼将胸中所记全部回忆了一遍，略略放下心来。忽觉房间里安静异常，只有轻微风声过耳，睁开眼看了看，穆勒仍旧百无聊赖的趴在床上，十指来回交叉晃动，指尖风声忽大忽小，变幻不定，竟是在指掌间这区区方寸之地，练起法来。

克罗斯心里暗赞了一句穆勒对法术的驾驭掌控能力，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀：“喂，你该回去睡觉了。”

“你不是用‘神仙藤’把门封上了吗？”穆勒双掌一合，风声消失无踪，他将脑袋埋进克罗斯的被子，稍微调整了一下趴着的姿势，转过半张脸冲着他。

“我又没封窗户。”

“不去不去。”穆勒大摇其头，“谁知道你那木鬼刺消失了没，再说我背上还疼着呢，回去爬窗户多不方便，还有，万一明早好不了怎么办，好不了就没法考试，那怎么行……”

“停停停。”克罗斯头痛欲裂，“木鬼刺这会早消失了，你也少给我装，就扎了那么一下，现在就算还没全好，也不会影响行动了。”

他过去踹了一脚床板，穆勒翻了半个身，还是赖着不起来。

“退一万步说，要是你明天真没好，那说明我的掌控力还没到家，这试也不必去考了。这总行了吧？”

穆勒抱着被子，笑的浑身抽搐：“得了吧，你掌控力要是还没到家，下午就已经用雪球把我砸死了。”

“那你可以回去睡觉了吗？”克罗斯用力抓住被子，想把它从穆勒怀里拽出来，穆勒四肢缩成一团，拼命将被子抱在怀里，坚决不让他抽走。

“不去不去，现在全山上下，就只有你这张床才是安全的，别的地方谁知道你还有没有做别的手脚？”

“那要我睡哪儿？”克罗斯拼命忍住把穆勒直接从床上踢下去的冲动。

穆勒伸出一根手指，点了点对面的床铺。

“我记得梅苏特嫌床太小睡不惯，所以跑去御灵天池里睡了？”

“……把被子和枕头交出来！你用梅苏特的！”

“啧啧啧啧，快弱冠的人了难道还认床认被子认枕头？”穆勒扯着嗓子喊，声音大的恨不得全院都能听见，“别以为我不知道你想在他的被子上打什么主意，我不会再上当了！”

然后他就被一套道袍迎面狠狠砸中，声音也被一起砸了回去。

 

“喂，喂？托尼？”穆勒一直趴在床上，呼吸不畅，来回调整姿势也无法入睡。他闲极无聊，只好缠着克罗斯谈天说地。但克罗斯一上床就用被子把自己裹紧，还特别包住了大半个脑袋，厚厚的被子将耳朵挡的严严实实，只露出一头金发，在透过窗纸和门缝而入的微光下闪烁。他一动不动，后脑勺冲着穆勒，任凭穆勒从历任掌门的八卦故事说到师兄们的下山见闻，又从师弟们的修行趣事说到斋堂的伙食大观，克罗斯硬是一个字也没搭理他。

穆勒说了半天，看他躺着始终不动，怕他真睡着了，叹了口气，试着翻了半个身，脊背不小心撞到墙壁，一阵疼痛，只得往床沿挪了挪，一个人发起呆来。天河书院里有的是描述山下大千世界的书，虽说某种程度上都在禁书之列，倒也难不倒他。可纸上读来终觉浅，是否当真有机会下去一探究竟，下山之后又会怎样，那就只有老天才知道了。他想了半天，心有所感，脱口念了一句：“一无失道，二无空言，三无忘志，四无不静意，如此而已。”

“我要是把这话拿去告诉师父，起码得算你个偷看禁书的罪名吧？”克罗斯不知什么时候已翻过身，被子包住半张脸，声音在棉絮包裹下听起来有些闷闷的，只露出一双眼睛，暗夜之中闪动着微弱的光芒。

“我还以为你睡着了呢……真要禁的话不如索性别弄上山来，弄上来了又只给布了个那么弱的法阵，撑死了只能算个考试，算哪门子禁书，”穆勒抓抓脑袋，“书院后头那排房子里才叫禁书呢，到现在我也没想出进去的办法。你呢？”

“……我什么时候说过我跟你一样闲着没事跑去书院翻禁书玩了？”

“哧，那怎么我一说你就知道是禁书？”

“因为非禁书里没有这句话啊。”克罗斯的肩膀在被子下微微抖动，眼睛里全是笑意。

穆勒气结，把被子一脚蹬开，整个人大字形趴在床上。

“好吧好吧，”克罗斯把脑袋伸出被窝，声音也清晰起来，“我怀疑书院后头那些房间可能需要特定的法器才能进去，法器之上或许还附的有独特的咒法，没有师父允许，我们大概是没办法了。”

“我也这么想。”山上夜深寒重，穆勒不得不又将被子盖到身上，“哎，要是明天过了考试下山了，你想到哪里去转转？”

“这有什么想的，不是灵盘往哪指就往哪走吗？”

“话是这么说……”穆勒长声一叹，“要是灵盘能往南边指就好了。”

“为什么？”

“上次梅苏特不是说南方哪个城再过几个月就要开武林大会了吗？我还没见过活的武林中人呢，这机会怎能平白放过？”

克罗斯猛地翻过身，抖了抖被子，又将脑袋裹住：“很好，祝你永远不会不小心惹到不该惹的人之后被人揍一顿。”

“怎么可能！我下午刚起了一卦，是个‘地风升’，卦辞明明白白，‘南征吉’啊！这显然是老天在预示我肯定能看到武林大会，最起码也能有缘认识几个武林中人……”

克罗斯用被子将脑袋完全蒙住，声音透过被褥间的缝隙飘出来：“我睡觉了。”

“哎哎！”穆勒不肯罢休，“你还没说你想去哪或是想干嘛呢。”

“我说了就让我睡觉？”克罗斯在被子下动了几动，似乎把身子翻了回来。

“成交！”

房间里陷入了片刻的静默，克罗斯缓缓将被子拉下，冲着穆勒眨了眨眼。

“持炬入冥室中。其冥即灭而明独存，如此而已。”

 

穆勒仰面朝天，躺在床上，侧头看着克罗斯。

“我是不会去跟师父说你偷看禁书的，你这虚伪的家伙。”他轻笑一声，“睡觉吧。”

 

十日之后，两人穿着崭新的道袍，各自背着一个包袱，站在山下，一人手里端着一个司南，嘴里念念有词。

“老天有眼！”穆勒做法完毕，看了一眼飞廉，蹦了起来，“真的让我去南方！”他两步蹿到克罗斯旁边，“你怎么样？”

克罗斯把手里的句芒递到他眼前，勺柄端端正正，指向了朝阳初升的方向。

“呃……这个，咳咳，你说我们会不会在什么地方突然遇见了？”

“最好还是别了，你不记得巴斯蒂曾经说过，若是需要我们两人以上同时出手，那事情一定相当棘手吗？”

“也是，他还说他自己也没遇见过几次这种情况。”穆勒想了想，冲着克罗斯伸出手，“那就一年之后，山上再见了。”

“嗯。”克罗斯也冲他伸出手，“再见。”

 

双掌相击，慨然一诺。

然后各奔东西。

 

持炬入冥室，冀其有所为也。

无失道，无空言，无忘志，因其无所惧也。

至于下次见面，却并非如他俩所期待的这般，而是发生在更久之后的另一个地方，那又是另一个故事了。


End file.
